1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a windshield apparatus for a motorcycle wherein a pair of air inlet openings are provided at left and right symmetrical positions of a windshield such that external air is introduced into an intake apparatus for an engine by way of a pair of external air admission pipes from the air inlet openings.
2. Description of Background Art
A windshield apparatus for directing external air to an engine of a motorcycle is already known. A surface of the windshield positioned forwardly of the air inlet openings is formed to include recessed grooves to form air introduction paths to the air inlet openings as shown in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Application No. Heisei 2-128977.